


Dirty Little Secret

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Blackmail, Humiliation, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Josh discovers the true extent of the twins' relationship and quickly turns the situation to his advantage





	

Joel whined loudly, his hands tangling in Benji’s dark hair, his eyes rolling back in his head and his legs parting. His breathing coming in hard pants, he bucked his hips up, arching his back at the first touch of one of Benji’s fingers against his ass. He whined again when Benji’s hands pressed his hips down against the mattress, holding him still as his talented mouth drove him crazy, teeth scraping gently, teasingly, along the underside of his cock as Benji pulled back lightly, sucking on just the very sensitive head of his erection.

“Fuck, Ben…. Like that, please…” Joel could hear himself begging. “More.. God, please Benj…” He trailed off, his breath catching in his throat, a wordless cry ripped from him as Benji obliged, taking the full length of his cock as his fingers rolled his balls. “Fuck… fuck… fuck… fuck….”

Benji lifted his head and met Joel’s eyes, licking his lips as he grinned. “Like that, Joely?”

Joel whimpered at the lack of contact, slumping back down on the bed, babbled pleas escaping his lips. He tensed up, hands falling to the bed, gripping the sheets tight enough to rip them as Benji went down on him again, humming around his cock as he deep throated him, working two fingers into his ass; pumping them in and out until Joel was rocking desperately against him, his orgasm ripped from him with a yell of Benji‘s name before collapsing back against the pillows.

A slow sated grin spread across his face as he grabbed Benji and pulled him up the bed to lay on top of him for a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

Benji sighed contentedly, burying his face in Joel’s shoulder, tongue flickering out to taste the salty sweatiness of his skin. He cried out, rocking against Joel as Joel ran a hand between them, fingers curling around his cock. “Joel…” 

“Someone’s really hard, Benji,” Joel whispered in Benji’s ear. “Feels like someone enjoys giving blowjobs just a little bit too much.” He didn’t give Benji a chance to respond, quickly jerking Benji off, then licking his come from his fingers, kissing him to share the taste.

A burst of applause from the doorway interrupted them and they both tensed, looking up in shock, turning pale as Josh stepped through the half-open door, kicking it shut behind him, then leaning against it; his arms folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised as he watched the twins reacting to his presence. “Now this is just incredibly fucking interesting,” he commented

The twins jerked apart at his words, Benji falling off the bed and onto his ass with a yelp. They both scrabbled to get dressed, both talking over each other as they tried to explain what was going on to their older brother. 

Josh glared at them and shook his head, holding up a hand to shut them up, smirking as they both fell silent. "What the fuck is going on here? You’re…. This… disgusting. You’re sick, that’s what you are. “You’re brothers… God, you’re fucking twins!"

"Fucking twins is right,“ Benji laughed. “And that’s very literally. It’s not like you can’t say you don’t like it, Josh." Benji smirked, reaching out and cupping Josh’s prominent arousal. “What’s this, Josh. Getting off on watching your little brothers fuck each other are you? Wanna join in Josh? Wanna know what it feels like to have me giving you a blow job? Or maybe you wanna bury your cock in Joel‘s tight little ass…” He trailed off, a sideways glance at Joel before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Josh’s lips.

“Shut the fuck up, Benjamin.“ Josh snarled, a hard shove to his younger brother‘s chest knocking him to the floor.

Joel narrowed his eyes, holding a hand out to Benji and pulling him to his feet before stepping between him and Josh. “Never touch him like that again,” Joel spat, pinning Josh to the wall. “Don’t fucking push it Josh." Joel warned, pulling one arm back, his hand clenched into a fist.

"Get your fucking hands off me Joel. Unless you want the whole world to know your dirty little secret." He shot back. Joel released him and stumbled back, falling into Benji. “No, I didn’t think so somehow,” Josh laughed coldly. “So what’s going to happen is this; you two are going to shut the fuck up and sit down on that bed. Now.”

Benji nodded mutely and gently tugged Joel back over to the bed, pulling him onto his lap as he sat down, his arms wrapped tightly around his twin, Joel’s head resting on his shoulder as they both watched Josh warily.

“Not like that,” Josh yelled.

“Well you didn’t specify,” Benji sassed back, not relinquishing his hold on Joel.

“Benj…” Joel warned him quietly, wriggling off his lap and moving to sit next to him, their fingers tangling lightly together on the bed.

Josh nodded. “Try listening to Joel, Benji.” He suggested. “Now, if you two don’t want this getting out, you’d better listen very carefully to what I say, and do exactly what you’re told.”

Benji felt the colour drain from his face, his tongue darting out nervously to wet his lips. “Josh….” He tried to plead.

“Shut up.” Josh curled his lip and rolled his eyes. “Now, let me think…” He paced the length of the room, a pensive look on his face before turning back to face the twins. “Benjamin….” He drew his brother’s name out, loving the anxious look on his face as he unzipped his jeans. “Since you enjoy sucking Joel’s dick so much, it’s about time you enjoyed sucking mine.”

“Wh… What?” Benji squeaked. “No…. Josh, please…”  
Josh sighed and grabbed the back of Benji’s neck, squeezing tightly enough to make black spots swim across his vision as he dragged him off the bed to land hard on his knees.

“Josh, stop it.” Joel begged, rising from the bed and taking a step towards them. “You’re hurting him.”

“Shut up and sit back down, Joel.” Josh ordered. “I’m fucking hard and one of you two is going to have to do something about it.”

“Fine,” Joel replied from between clenched teeth. “Let him go, I’ll do it.” Joel met Benji’s gaze, identical looks of pain and love flying between the two. 

“Joel…” Benji shook his head. “No, don’t…”

“It’s ok, Benj,” Joel promised, sinking to his knees on the floor in front of Josh. 

“Now this is nice,” Josh chuckled, grabbing each of the twins’ heads in his hands. “I have both of you on your knees… a guy could get used to this. Get on with it Joel,” Josh instructed, removing his hand from Joel’s head long enough to unbuckle his belt and push his jeans down. “Suck me off like the little slut you are.”

Joel felt his cheeks heat up at Josh’s words, tears of humiliation pricking his eyelids as Josh grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, erect cock brushing against his lips, demanding entrance.

“Suck it, Joel.”

A tremor ran through Joel as he squeezed his eyes shut and parted his lips, accepting Josh’s cock. At the same time, he felt a reassuring touch to his hand and risked a sideways glance at Benji as their fingers curled around each others’.

Josh exhaled heavily, thrusting further into Joel’s mouth, forcing him to take the full length of his cock, gripping his head with both hands and slamming in and out.

Joel whimpered around his cock, relaxing his jaw and letting Josh fuck his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe, his gag reflex triggering each time Josh’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

Taking advantage of Josh’s preoccupation, Benji crawled to kneel behind Joel, wrapping his arms around Joel’s waist, whispering reassurances in his ear and kissing the sensitive skin of this throat. 

Before long, Josh grunted, his fingers tightening even more in Joel’s hair, his back as straight as an arrow as he pumped erratically in and out of Joel, his pending orgasm coiling in his balls and racing ice-hot through his veins. “Fuck….” He snarled, pushing Joel away and spinning him around, shoving him to the floor, kicking his legs apart and thrusting into his ass in one rough motion.

Joel screamed, automatically trying to pull away but Josh’s grip on his hair jerked him to stillness. 

“Stay where the fuck you are and take it like a man, little Joely,” Josh panted, pulling all the way out and slamming back in again, Joel’s muscles spasming around his cock. “Fuck… Benji was right, you do have a nice tight ass.” 

“Josh, no… stop it…” Benji could feel his own tears as he rose to his feet and started trying to pull Josh off Joel. “Leave him alone, Josh!”  
“You’re getting really boring Benji.” Josh spat, releasing his hand on Joel’s hip long enough to knock Benji back down to the floor. “Now stay down there where you belong.” He gripped Joel’s hip again, manoeuvring him around to face Benji. “Suck him Joel.”

Gritting his teeth against the pain of being fucked, Joel forced himself to nod and dipped his head down, wincing at the tug on his hair as Josh didn’t loosen his grip. “Ben…” He whispered, eyes meeting his twin’s before swirling his tongue around the head of Benji’s flaccid cock.

Benji whimpered, his tears over spilling and he pushed Joel away as gently as he could. “No.” He swallowed heavily and scooted across the floor to sit against the wall, refusing to watch, his hands over his ears as Josh continued fucking Joel, crying out as he orgasmed, filling Joel’s ass with come before shoving him roughly to the floor. 

He reached out, grabbing Benji’s t-shirt from the floor and using it to clean his come and Joel’s blood off his cock. He watched as Joel crawled painfully across the floor to curl up on Benji’s lap, his head on his shoulder as he cried, Benji rubbing his back soothingly.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Benji,” Josh commented. “You think you can comfort Joel when we all know it’s your fault he’s in this situation because you weren’t man enough to do it yourself.”

“No…” Benji shook his head, his hands falling to his sides as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. “No, it’s not… not like… I didn’t… I…” He trailed off, automatically turning to Joel for confirmation, relieved when Joel nodded, his eyes telling him it was ok.

“How touching,” Josh commented dryly, picking his own jeans up and pocketing Benji’s soiled t-shirt. “I’ll see you boys later,” he winked as he walked out of the room. “Because from now on in, you two are mine.” He grinned over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
